


Red String

by WolfJas04



Series: Is This Angst? [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfJas04/pseuds/WolfJas04
Summary: Iwaizumi has been waiting to meet his soulmate for a long time and he finally finds him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: Is This Angst? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Red String

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, im not dead. please forgive for not updating my ongoing series. But dont worry!! My Own Sun will be updated!!! But not for a long time, I need to work on some stuff

On my wrist lies a bright red string, they said the red string connects you to your soulmate. A lot of my friends have met their soulmates, I haven't met mine. But I can feel them, I know they are near. The red string that held me connected to them would glow brighter once they are near.

There were moments when the red string glows, indicating they are near. I would run, letting the string guide me to my soulmate. But every time i get close it's as if they vanish, getting farther away from me. The string would stop glowing by then, indicating that they are far away from me. They are always there, near me, but never too close.

In my dreams, I would see a glimpse of them. Bright orange hair swaying with the wind and reflecting the sunlight, golden brown eyes and a warm smile that made my heart calm and yearn for them. I want to see them soon…..

Each day, I would sense them. I wonder if they’re searching for me too. 

My thoughts were caught by a flick on my forehead. “If you keep spacing out during class you’ll get stupid, iwa-chan~” Oikawa said, i glared at him and got back to taking notes. “You’ve been spacing out a lot more lately, what are you thinking about?” He continued while taking notes. I stopped writing and gave him a quick glance, I looked at my wrist where the red string was and stared at him. "It's nothing." I said looking out the window, the colors of autumn filled the surroundings as the leaves that fell from the trees littered the ground, colors of red, orange and yellow filled my sight. "It's about your soulmate huh?" He said. Oikawa sighed and laid back on his seat, staring at me. I nodded, "You shouldn't think too much about it, im sure you'll meet them someday." Oikawa said, grinning and i smiled back at him. Someday, huh? Just when would that be.

School was over for the day and i was heading home. Leaves were falling from trees, some of them fell on my head. The sun was already setting and the temperature became colder. A few people were walking by, most of them are from my school.

I suddenly tensed feeling that something was wrong, my heart started beating fast and my breathing sped up. The red string glowed faintly, something was wrong with my soulmate.  
Without thinking, i ran to wherever the string would lead me. Fear crept up to me, my thoughts were running wild, thinking of the worst. 

I ended up in a dimly lit park, the red string was glowing even fainter than before. I frantically searched for my soulmate, and found them. There he was, a small boy with bright orange hair, his back leaning against the tree. For a moment, i thought he was fine, until i saw blood tainting his shirt and pool of blood at his side. He was holding his stomach with his blood covered hand and on his wrist lies the red string that connected us growing faintly. I quickly searched for my phone and called for an ambulance. I ran to him and tried to stop the blood from flowing, the bleeding stopped and he weakly opened his eyes. He stared at me and said, "You must be my soulmate." I nodded, he looked at his blood stained shirt. "It would've been better if you hadn't met me...." he whispered, but i heard it clearly. "Come here." He said, I sat down next to him, our bodies touching, it somehow made me calm. "Why?" I asked him."I might die." He said. "You won't." I said to him. "How do you know?" He stared straight into my eyes, "I just do." I said and he fell silent.

There was an atmosphere of calmness around us, despite the situation. "What's your name?" He asked, "Iwaizumi Hajime." I said. "Iwaizumi Hajime." He repeated and smiled. "I'm Hinata Shoyo! Nice to meet you, you can call me Shoyo!" He said cheerfully laughing. It was different actually having him here beside me, it made me happier. "Shoyo, it's a pretty name." I said. The blush that spread across his face was rewarding. He sat there looking at me shocked and i smiled. "T-thank you!" Shoyo said, as he hid his face from me. "You can me Hajime." I said and he looked back at me face still blushing. "Then, H-hajime when's your birthday?" He asked, "June 10, 1994.". "When's yours?" I asked, "June 21!" Shoyo said. "Do you like sports?" Shoyo asked, "Yes, I'm in a volleyball team." I said, and he lit up excitedly, it gave me butterflies in my stomach. "Really?! I am too! I'm in the Karasuno Volleyball team" He said proudly, "Which school do you go to Hajime-san?" He asked, "Aoba Johsai." I said, "Uwaaah, you guys must be really strong!" He said, "I-i guess." Being praised by him made oddly happy that i stumbled upon my words. He was moving a lot which made me worried about the wound bleeding again. "Don't move too much, you might start bleeding again." I said and he nodded. He leaned against my shoulder and closed his eyes. "Hey Hajime-san." He said and i hummed telling him i was listening, "I wanna play volleyball with you on the court." He finished. "You will, i'll make sure of it." I said ruffling his soft hair.

"Hey Hajime-san." He said looking at me, i stared back at him. "Can you....hold my hand? Im kind of scared." I took his hand in mine, he was trembling, i held it tightly and he calmed down. "Thank you, Hajime." He smiled, i leaned back on him gently and put my head on top of his.  
"Thank you too, Shoyo." I whispered.

It was morning, me and Shoyo were in the hospital. He has lost large amounts of blood and the staff had to check on him frequently. His family came to visit and we got introduced to each other by Shoyo. I would get tense everytime the nurse came in to check on him, but Shoyo would just assure me it's fine. I tightly held his hand as he slept, as if one moment i loosen my grip he would vanish.

Sunrays flashed through the windows, touching his face. He looked so beautiful, i wish i had met him sooner, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. He sat up and looked at me.  
"What's wrong?" He said, "Nothing, i just thought you looked pretty." He turned bright red and glared at me. "If i wasn't in a hospital bed, i'd hit you right now!!" He said, and i laughed. "Hajime-san, thank you for yesterday, it was really fun....wait no .... i got STABBED!! It shouldn't be fun! Ah, i-i guess thank you for being there for me...." Shoyo said shyly. I smiled and ruffled his hair.  
"I love you." I said and he turned bright red once again. "Hajime-san, i would really like to hit you right now....." Shoyo whispered, annoyed at me.

**Author's Note:**

> You should thank my softness for the last minute decision not to turn this into angst for my series 'Is This Angst?'. I guess i'll still add it there, 'cause there was angst. Im so  
> freaking soft. Hope you still enjoyed this!!! Uwu


End file.
